Tuny Hee Hee Hee
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: Side Story to DFDnP might wanna read that first. Why Petunia screams like a banshee when Lily says "Tuny…Hee, Hee, Hee." "The underage restriction of wizardry crap wasn't around back then." Up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1

#1 - Oompa Loompa

"Tuny," Lily said, before giggling, "Hee, Hee, Hee."

"What Lils," petunia said walking into the room.

"Oh…nothing." Petunia looked strangely at her younger sister before leaving the room. A few minutes later she passed a mirror. Her eyes widened.

Her hair was neon green, and her skin was neon orange.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M AN OOMPA LOOMPA! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Augustus Gloop! Augustus Gloop/The great big greedy nincompoop/Augustus Gloop/So big and vile/So greedy, foul, and infantile

Listen close, and listen hard/The tale of Violet Beauregarde. /The dreadful girl she sees no wrong/Chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing, chewing all day long.

Veruca Salt, the little brute/Has just gone down the garbage chute/And She will meet as she descends/A rather different set of friends

Regarding little Mike Teevee/We very much regret that we/Shall simply have to wait and see/If we can get him back his height./But if we can't it serves him right.

WHERE ARE ALL THESE SONGS COMING FROM? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is part of a huge update of all my stories. I had no ideas whatsoever for this story, so I'm using Nova Lily Evans Potter's idea for this chappie.

For kitti: this is a side story to Death, Fate, Destiny, Prophecy. In that story Lily possessed Harry and said, "Tuny…Hee, Hee, Hee." Petunia ran from the room screaming. This story explains why.

* * *

**#2 – Chocolate and Pickles**

* * *

"Tuny," Lily said, before giggling, "Hee, Hee, Hee."

"What Lils?" Petunia said walking into the room.

"Oh…nothing." Petunia looked strangely at her younger sister before leaving the room. She scrunched up her nose at the smell of pickles. She always hated pickles. She wasn't sure why; she just did.

Petunia was concentrating so hard on the smell of pickles, that she didn't notice the bucket of chocolate floating in the air over her head. Lily cast a spell that turned the bucket upside down.

"AHHHHHH!" Petunia shrieked as the chocolate only covered her. When Lily had called Petunia into the room earlier, she had cast another spell – one that caused all liquid chocolate in the area to be automatically attracted to the person that the spell was cast on. A side effect of the spell was that it made the person smell like pickles.

Lily thought that that was an added bonus since Petunia hated pickles.

"Lily!" Petunia yelled. Lily snickered.


	3. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	4. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

I don't have anything for this story, but if you choose to adopt it, please remember, it's in the same universe as Death, Fate, Destiny, and Prophecy.

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
